simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Romance Island
'''Tropical Romance Island '''is the first Community Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Romance Update in February 2016 and for a second time in the French Romance Update. The event unlocks new items and areas on an island. It lasts for 14 days. When the timer for the 14 days ends, there will be a 7 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. '''You will not be able to collect anymore fruit resources or constructor coins. '''Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Available: 2nd - 15th February 2016 and 26th February - 11th March 2017. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live/Community Events. * Plant a banana tree * Collect bananas (tap on the tree - collect 50 bananas for 12 seconds) * Buy the tropical romance island ticket (tap 'Purchase' in the Personal Progress tab) * Build the Sea Voyage Ship (found on the side near Premium lots near the Mysterious Island bridge) * Visit the Tropical Romance Island (tap on the boat) * Unlock the Ultimate Relaxation Pack (collect 2450 bananas) * Use the event spin flower * Check community progress (tap on the button in the corner and tap on the tab with a globe) * Check daily goals (tap on the button and tap on the first tab with a tick) * Collect bonuses (wait a few minutes and fruit will float above your Sims' head; tap on it) * Continue collecting items Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 bananas or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Fruit plants There are four different fruit plants, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress and Community Progress bars to unlock and purchase prizes. Banana Tree -- maximum of four Costs: 1st -- free 2nd -- S2,000 3rd -- S4,000 4th -- 5 SPs * Collect 315 Bananas -- 3 hours 30 minutes * Collect 370 Bananas -- 5 hours 30 minutes * Collect 405 Bananas -- 7 hours 30 minutes * Collect 430 Bananas -- 9 hours 30 minutes Dragon Fruit Cactus -- maximum of four Costs: 1st -- S5,000 2nd -- S7,500 3rd -- S10,000 4th -- 10 SPs *Collect 475 Dragon Fruit -- 3 hours 30 minutes *Collect 550 Dragon Fruit -- 5 hours 30 minutes *Collect 600 Dragon Fruit -- 7 hours 30 minutes *Collect 650 Dragon Fruit -- 9 hours 30 minutes Pineapple Plant -- maximum of three Costs: 1st -- S7,500 2nd -- S15,000 3rd -- 10 SPs *Collect 700 Pineapples -- 3 hours 30 minutes *Collect 825 Pineapples -- 5 hours 30 minutes *Collect 900 Pineapples -- 7 hours 30 minutes *Collect 950 Pineapples -- 9 hours 30 minutes Passion Fruit Vines -- maximum of two Costs: 1st -- S7,500 2nd -- 15 SPs *Collect 800 Passion Fruit -- 3 hours 30 minutes *Collect 900 Passion Fruit -- 5 hours 30 minutes *Collect 1000 Passion Fruit -- 7 hours 30 minutes *Collect 1050 Passion Fruit -- 9 hours 30 minutes Prizes There are eight areas total on the island. Adult and Teen Sims can use them, either for fun or socialising. Personal progress: Ultimate Relaxation * Hidden Hammock -- requires 3,500 bananas to build * Coastal Dining Area (also includes campfire) -- requires 4000 bananas to build Sun and Swim * Sun Bath Beach -- requires 4500 bananas, 2750 dragon fruit and 20 CC to build * Beach Volleyball -- requires 500 bananas, 3000 dragon fruit and 40 CC to build Beach Bar and Reef * Suncoast Bar -- requires 6500 bananas, 4500 dragon fruit, 1000 pineapples and 45 CC to build * Mermaid Reef -- requires 8000 bananas, 8000 dragon fruit, 1600 pineapples and 50 CC to build Wedding and Bungalow * Wedding Coast Venue -- requires 9000 bananas, 4500 pineapples, 1150 passion fruit and 85 CC to build * Sea View Bungalow -- requires 9800 bananas, 5000 pineapples, 2200 passion fruit and 95 CC to build Community progress: The Community progress is the tab with a globe. It shows a bar with all the prizes, fruit and Constructor Coins the community can win. The community is people who play Sims FreePlay worldwide, hence the 'globe'. *Rustic Dining Set *Resort Dining Set *Relaxed Seats *Garden Bar *Outdoor Set *Beachwear set The island.jpg|Hidden Hammock (middle, locked) Mermaid Cove.jpg|Mermaid Reef Beach.jpg 33381921910 89e12bcd0e o.jpg Category:French Romance Update Category:2016 events Category:2017 events